


Flowers for You.

by classic_phan



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, Roses, Shinichi is oblivious, i love these idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classic_phan/pseuds/classic_phan
Summary: Shinichi just doesn't know why he keeps on getting flowers from the elusive thief.





	Flowers for You.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZaiBan2989](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaiBan2989/gifts).



> So Zai asked me for 200 words and I gave 4 times that <3  
> Happy birthday Kai!

Shinichi never really saw the appeal of flowers.

 

Sure, his mom always loved putting them all over the house and Ran loved looking at the display of orchids whenever they passed a flower shop. She always loved to tell him how happy she was that her name meant orchids when she looked at the beautiful blossoms.

 

But Shinichi never personally saw the appeal.

 

That is, until he was offered one.

 

The first one he ever got.

 

It was given to him by a thief  _ but _ not just any thief. 

 

No. 

 

By  _ the _ thief - Kaitou Kid.

 

The moonlight magician.

 

Internationally famous.

 

Grade A flirt.

 

So Shinichi didn't put much thought into it. He just filed it away as one of the eccentric things the thief did and left it at that.

 

Then he started getting flowers on every heist he attended. Always the same azure colored rose.

 

The vase in his home was overflowing and his mom wouldn't stop cooing at them and Haibara wouldn't stop laughing at him. Frankly, it was getting annoying. Seeing their same reaction every time he returned home from the heist. He was starting to regret the day he had introduced his mom to the mini scientist. 

 

They clearly took pleasure in torturing him as they drank their afternoon tea like old - _ young _ women do.

 

His dad had looked at them with confusion at first and asked Shinichi about them. 

 

When he told his father who had given the flowers to him, he had laughed at him before continuing to read his newspaper and ignoring the glare Shinichi threw at him.

 

He honestly didn't know what to make of this. 

 

He knew the thief liked to flirt but he wasn't  _ this _ excessive about it.

 

Was KID playing a prank on him? No, they never went on for  _ months _ .

 

So what was KID doing exactly? Shinichi hated the fact that he couldn't deduce the reason behind it. Though it looked like his parents had. His mom knew what was going the moment he had set the flowers down which made it even worse.

 

He decided he would confront KID about it. Shinichi was going to get to the bottom of this -no matter what it takes. He just couldn't go home every heist and see at his parents laughing at him, he'd rather die. 

 

He would confront the idiot thief and he would do so as soon as he got the chance.

 

He eagerly waited for the next heist note to arrive, nearly shouting in joy when it arrived. Thankfully, he always got to see them early because of Sonoko who pestered him to capture KID for her. Quickly deducing the note, Shinichi enthusiastically waited for June 21st to come.

 

At the heist, he decided to wait near the alley that Shinichi was sure was KID's escape route. He couldn't help but laugh at how ironic it was that he could deduce the great thief’s escape route but couldn't find out the reason behind the roses.

 

Exactly fifteen minutes after the said time of the heist, he could make out KID’s silhouette.

 

KID stopped in front of him, looking as composed as always. 

 

“My, my detective, it's a pleasure to see you here,” KID said, offering the detective a rose, not at all surprised to see the detective there. He had been expecting him to corner him after all. He was a bit disappointed when he wasn't able to see the detective during the heist but knowing that his detective was there put his mind to ease. Thankfully, he always scouts the heist location before the actual heist.

 

Shinichi gingerly took the rose, before looking up at the thief, “Why are you always offering me roses?”

 

KID looked up at him surprised for a moment, not expecting the detective to ask him something like that, before his face returned to his normal Poker Face. Internally, he had a huge smile on his face; his detective had missed the heist to ask him this? That was  _ really _ cute.

 

“The reason is simple, Meitantei. I'm surprised you weren't able to find out,” he said, leaning in until his nose was almost touching Shinichi's. “It's to show that I like you.” 

 

Shinichi's eyes widened at the statement, his shock apparent. KID leaned in until his lips were almost touching Shinichi's. 

 

He didn't close the space between them, giving the detective a chance to back out.

 

He was grateful when the detective didn't pull away, instead he grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the other, joining their lips. Kaito let out a pleased hum before kissing his detective back just as eagerly.

 

They pulled away when it got difficult to breathe, their arms still around each other.

 

“Shinichi, tomorrow 10am, I'll pick you up,” he said, giving the detective a quick peck before pulling away. He gave the detective one last smile, before disappearing, not waiting for the detective to answer.

 

_ I'll be waiting. _

 

Shinichi couldn't help the smile that bloomed across his face as he tightly clutched the rose to his chest.

 

Shinichi started seeing the appeal of flowers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The best present will always be getting a kiss from the great detective, amirite?


End file.
